


Of Nightmares and Dreams

by RobinPlaysTrumpet15



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood and Injury, Breathing Exercises, Character Death In Dream, Dream Logic, Dreams and Nightmares, Force dreams, Hospitalization, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Sleep Paralysis, Triggers, do not copy to another site, sorta - Freeform, trigger warning, we're not in a good way my dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinPlaysTrumpet15/pseuds/RobinPlaysTrumpet15
Summary: "Obi-Wan!""Cody? Cody?!""Cody, I'm- I'm sorry...""Stay. Please... stay..."
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 243





	Of Nightmares and Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** This stuff gets very heavy. I don't say that lightly. There are two instances of on-screen character deaths. Both happen within dreams and are not real, nor permanent. But they happen. There are descriptions of wounds and injuries and mentions of blood. There is a panic attack. There is also sleep paralysis that leads to the character being placed in the medbay for observation.
> 
> If any or all of these things bother you: **please do not read this story.**
> 
> Stay safe and happy reading.

_The battle was going swimmingly. Literally. The whole battleground was just water up to their waists. And sometimes it was water so deep it would drown you. Every few feet was another pit of navy blue darkness you could drop into if you weren’t careful. Any number of_ vode _had already fallen prey to the dark pits._

_The droids never seemed to have the same problem. In fact, most of them were walking on the surface of the water. A new Separatist device of evil, surely. Designed to make their lives even harder._

_Cody waded through the water as best he could, leading Ghost Company behind him. He held his blaster high up to his chest. It wouldn’t work if he got it wet. The ammunition had to stay dry, after all._

_They trekked forever, firing at the droids whenever there was a clear shot between all the Jedi leaping around. It seemed as if the entire Order had shown up for the fight._

_His own Jedi leaped about just ahead of them, pouncing out of the water and flipping through the air to rake his blue lightsaber through every unlucky droid he came across. With every stroke he made and every droid he felled, cheers went up from the men. Clankers exploded into clouds of fine glitter, falling into the water and obscuring his sight of deep wells of navy blue._

_It was getting harder to navigate. Crys took a step at Cody’s side and just like that, he was gone. His blaster floated on the surface and he was lost beneath the crushing weight of the water. More and more brothers did the same all around him, unable to see the treacherous depths beneath all the fine grain rainbows of glitter._

_He had to tell Obi-Wan to stop destroying the droids. If he didn’t they would all die._

_“Obi-Wan!” he shouted. “Obi-Wan! Stop slicing the droids!”_

_The red headed Jedi didn’t turn or look at him; did not call back or acknowledge Cody said anything._

_“Obi-Wan!” Cody shouted again._

_“He can’t hear you, Cody,” Waxer offered on his right before slipping beneath the water._

_Boil dove down after him._

“Obi-Wan!”

 _Please, please,_ please _let his Jedi hear him._

_They would keep dying and if he got too far ahead, Cody wouldn’t be able to protect him anymore._

_Finally, the man turned and stared at him with bright blue eyes._

“Cody?”

_Cody heard the voice whispered on the air around them, traveling the distance and singing through his being._

_“Stop killing the droids!” he tried to shout again. “Fall back!”_

“Cody?!”

_“Come back!”_

_Suddenly a B2 unit appeared behind Obi-Wan. The man didn’t turn to look at it for a second, still staring at Cody._

_Cody tried to pick up the pace, fighting against the water keeping his legs from moving. He felt like he was running through mud. Each time his foot connected with the hard ground beneath the water was another jolt of anxiety through his chest. The next one could be it. He could drop beneath the surface and never reach his Jedi._

_But it seemed like Obi-Wan and the droid never got any closer._

_The clanker raised its arm, ready to fire on Cody’s general._

_“NOOO!!!”_

_He raised his blaster, hardly aiming it before pulling the trigger and firing._

_He watched as the blue bolt of energy sped through the air, cutting through clouds of sparkling droid dust._

_Then it struck._

_Obi-Wan’s eyes went wide. His whole body jerked with the impact. Nothing about him looked any different._

_Suddenly Cody was on top of the water, charging forward as fast as his legs would carry him._

_Obi-Wan dropped his lightsaber. His hand came up slowly to his chest, touching gently against the exposed black fabric in the v of his tunic. His glove was gone and his fingers came away red and shiny with blood._

_Cody got there just in time to catch his Jedi as the man fell._

_“C-Cody…”_

_“No… No, no!” Cody cried out._

_Then it was just them, kneeling on top of the water. The clankers and the tanks and the Jedi were gone. His brothers were missing. They were all alone - just him and his general._

_Obi-Wan coughed. Blood stained his lips._

“Cody, I’m- I’m sorry…”

_“Stay with me! I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to hit you!”_

_A bloody hand raised to Cody’s face, resting gently against the skin of his cheek._

“Cody, don’t- don’t go. Please-”

_“I’m right here! Stay with me!”_

“Stay. Please… stay…”

_Blue eyes fluttered shut. The hand fell again._

_Cody felt the exact second his Jedi’s heart stopped beating._

“NO!”

Cody sat up, gasping for air. He couldn’t get enough of it. He couldn’t breathe. His lungs wouldn’t expand or deflate fast enough. His heart felt like it was running a marathon all on its own.

Sweat drenched his skin, making the blacks he’d fallen asleep in cling uncomfortably to his skin.

“Cody?”

He whipped his head to the side, finding Rex standing a foot or so from his bed.

“Cody, what’s wrong?”

Cody swallowed - gasped in a few more breaths. It was getting easier. His heart was slowing down.

There was still a stinging in his eyes.

“Just a-” he gasped again, “a memory. I’ll be- fine.”

“ _Vod_ …” Rex sighed tiredly.

Cody didn’t look as Rex dropped heavily onto the mattress at his side.

“Come on, talk to me.”

It was getting harder to breathe again.

“Cody…”

The darkness of his bunk was blurred even more around him.

“It’s alright.”

Hot tears slipped down his cheeks.

“It’s not!” he cried at his brother.

“Yes, it is-”

“No!” Cody insisted. “It’s not! I shot him!”

Rex looked like he’d been slapped.

“What?”

“I shot him! He’s dead!” Rough sobs tore their way out of Cody’s throat. “I killed him and it’s my fault!”

“Who?” Rex questioned. As if he didn’t know!

“Obi-Wan!” Cody yelled.

“Obi-Wan’s not-”

“I didn’t mean to shoot him, Rex! I was trying to save him! The droid was there and it was going to kill him and I was aiming for it! I don’t know what happened!”

“Cody- Cody!” Rex called, grasping firm hands onto Cody’s biceps. “Listen to me, _vod_ , you gotta breathe!”

“But he can’t!” Cody sobbed. “I just wanted to save him! I wanted to save all of them! Crys and Waxer and Boil and Arc and Helix and- and- and-”

“No, come on, Codes,” his brother coaxed in a gentle tone. “In and out with me, okay?”

“I can’t-”

“Yes, you can,” he assured. “Come on now. We can do this. You breathe and I’ll count. Remember? In-”

Cody sucked in a breath.

“Two, three, four. Out-”

Cody released the breath.

“Two, three, four. In-”

Breathe in. Slow.

“Two, three, four. Out-”

Breathe out.

“Two, three, four. In-”

In.

“Two, three, four. Out-”

Out.

“Two, three, four. In-”

Rex’s counting swam its way through Cody’s bleary mind, punctuated by ins and outs, teaching Cody how to breathe again.

“There you go,” Rex sighed some time later. “Good. You’re good, Cody.”

Cody didn’t respond, just kept breathing.

“It was just a nightmare, _vod_. It’s fine. We’re all fine.”

“But I-” Cody began to protest, just to be cut off by Rex.

The blond shook his head slowly, catching Cody’s eyes.

“No. We’re fine. General Kenobi is just fine, and I’ll prove it to you in the morning when we see him.”

Just then, a chirping came from across the room.

Who the hell was trying to raise one of them on the comlink in the middle of the night cycle?

Rex groaned, standing up to answer it.

“This is Captain Rex. Go ahead.”

_“Rex!”_

That sounded like General Skywalker.

_“There’s something wrong with Obi-Wan! I need you to get Cody and Helix up and come help me!”_

Rex didn’t even bother to respond. He and Cody shared a scared, wide-eyed look, then both were bolting for the door.

*

_Obi-Wan had seen this dream before. He’d lived it too many times to count or remember anymore._

_He stood in a long corridor in the Theed generator, his path blocked by red force fields. And_ Force, if only _he could manipulate them. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t then and he couldn’t in his dreams either._

_Each time was like he was seeing it for the first time. Except now he knew what was coming. He watched as the Sith and his master fought. Sometimes it lasted forever and sometimes it was over in mere seconds. But eventually, Maul would stab Qui-Gon through the middle and turn his beady eyes to Obi-Wan._

_They stood there, watching one another and waiting for the second the barrier would shift and allow Obi-Wan through._

_But this time… this time it was different._

_He had someone beside him now, someone familiar and yet a stranger. He was clad in white armor, head to toe, painted in spots with a gold sort of yellow hue. The familiar stranger wore a helmet, but Obi-Wan knew the man was giving him a confident smirk as they waited together, ready to take on this challenge._

_Obi-Wan smiled back._

_His master was dying, but he knew that he and this man could take this on. Together._

_Finally, the barrier was gone and Obi-Wan and the stranger were rushing towards their target._

_They fought, Obi-Wan and Maul trading blowing with their sabers, blue and red clashing again and again. The man at Obi-Wan’s side dealt sharp blows and punches and kicks where he could, keeping Maul distracted enough for Obi-Wan to finish the fight._

_Obi-Wan did not get knocked over the edge this time. He did not lose his lightsaber._

_This time, Obi-Wan took the Sith out with a blue colored blade, the blow striking straight across Maul’s neck._

_The Sith still stumbled backwards, still fell into the pit._

_Obi-Wan stared after him for a second, before shutting off his saber and rushing for Qui-Gon’s side._

_This time… his master was already dead._

_The man in white and gold helped him gather his master up, the two of them grunting under the deadweight. Together, they began making their way out of the generator._

_Obi-Wan couldn’t say when, but eventually he found himself carrying Qui-Gon all by himself. He turned his head this way and that, looking for any sign of the man in white and gold armor._

_Obi-Wan set Qui-Gon down on the floor. He turned, eyes landing on the unknown man who stood not ten feet behind him._

_The man’s helmet was gone, exposing his face. He had a pretty, deep tan skin tone and black hair shorn short and straight. His eyes were a dark sort of amber tinted brown. A long, jagged scar twisted itself down from his forehead, across his temple, and beneath his eye. Obi-Wan thought he could be gorgeous._

_If he didn’t look like something was wrong._

“Obi-Wan!”

_Realization flashed through Obi-Wan’s mind. He knew this man. Of course he knew this man! This was his commander, his right hand. The only person he’d leave the Order for, and he’d never even have to ask first. One look, and that was it._

“Cody?”

_Cody stumbled. That hand he’d been holding his side with slipped away, showing off a huge chunk of melted, blackened armor. A bloody, charred gash sat deep in Cody’s side, exposed by the ruined plates of white clone armor._

“Cody?!”

_Obi-Wan stumbled forward a step before he was rushing closer._

_“No! No, no, no, Cody come on! Stay with me!”_

_The commander tripped forward. Obi-Wan just barely caught him in his arms._

“Cody, I’m- I’m sorry…”

_“It’s alright… Obi-Wan-”_

_Obi-Wan swallowed. His throat was burning. There were tears in his eyes and on his face and dripping down onto the man in his arms._

“Cody, don’t- don’t go. Please-”

_“It’s been… an honor… my general…”_

“Stay. Please… stay…”

_“Obi-Wan…”_

_Brown eyes slipped closed almost peacefully. A heartbeat Obi-Wan would know like his own stuttered out._

_Obi-Wan screamed._

His eyes flew open.

The room was dark, very flew light sources providing anything to see by. A couple of blinking green lights gave away the keypad for the door and an unread message on his comlink, but that was it.

Everything felt too hot, and yet Obi-Wan was freezing. The echo of a scream was still fading through his mind. The room and its darkness felt oppressive and confining.

But Obi-Wan could not move. His limbs felt glued to the mattress. He could feel his chest shifting slightly with breath, and his eyes blinked every few seconds or so, but nothing else would work. That was it.

His own heart felt like it had stopped.

There was nothing he could do. Nothing he could think of, other than Cody’s last look of peace, smiling up at Obi-Wan. As if he was perfectly content to die right there in his arms. Like there was no other place he’d rather see the end.

A three thousand pound weight crashed down over Obi-Wan. It squeezed the breath from his lungs and crushed whatever remained of his heart.

He was empty. There was nothing left. Cody had gone and taken everything Obi-Wan was and without him…

Obi-Wan was nothing.

He wasn’t aware of his door sliding open.

He didn’t register someone coming into the room.

He hardly felt the hands on him, shaking at him. The voice yelling for his attention.

If only he’d had any to give.

He did not notice when his comm was snatched up or what was yelled into it.

Time passed quickly and not at all. Flashflood fast and molasses slow.

Then a new set of hands were on him. They were all gentle, reverent touches; soft and warm. A signature complementary to his own appeared nearby and-

When had he shut his eyes?

The weight on his being seemed to lift. He shifted, groaning slightly. The signature was familiar and comforting as few things were nowadays.

“-Wan? Obi-Wan?”

It took a moment or two of effort, of concentration, but his eyes opened just slightly.

His light was on, blinding him for a half second as his vision adjusted.

A face swam into view in front of him.

There was dark, tanned skin. Black hair. Warm brown eyes. A hooked, twisting scar he’d never heard the story behind.

“Cody…” he sighed.

Everything still felt… fuzzy and weird. Detached. Odd.

But he did hear the collective sigh of relief from the rest of the room.

Cody was not the only one there.

“You gave us quite the scare there, General,” a different voice that wasn’t Cody’s said. As drifty as he still felt, it could have been anyone.

“Master?”

That voice sounded familiar, too. But he couldn’t place it.

“We should move him to the medbay. I’m not sure exactly what’s wrong with him, and I’ll be able to monitor him better there.”

Obi-Wan was vaguely aware of several sets of hands on him, lifting and moving him from his bed. But it didn’t matter. Cody stayed right where Obi-Wan could see him, a hand at his neck and another in his own.

“Cody…” he sighed again.

He was put down on something not quite soft. A light shined harshly in his eyes.

“-vitals are holding steady. I’ll keep him for observation,” the first unknown voice was saying. “Cody, you stay here, too.”

A moment later, a warm body shuffled up next to Obi-Wan’s own. He was perfectly happy to let himself be wrapped up in strong arms, felt his legs be pinned by someone else’s.

Cody.

His signature sang in the Force, humming a chord that rang in harmony with Obi-Wan’s. They slotted together like puzzle pieces - all their curves and edges fitting together right where they belonged.

“-ur job to make sure he doesn’t cut off his oxygen supply or pinch the tube of his IV closed. Got it?” the voice said sternly.

“Got it,” Cody hummed.

“I’ll check in in an hour. Make sure you both rest.”

“We will.”

Obi-Wan smiled.

Rest…

Yes, that sounded like a good idea. And with Cody at his side, nothing could be better.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it through all of that, thank you for reading.
> 
> If you have any questions, feel free to ask.


End file.
